


Stuck In An Elevator

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Crowley is a bit of a creeper, Elevator Sex, Gabriel being a badass, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office Worker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel end up stuck in an elevator.  Sam's claustrophobia acts up and Gabriel offers to distract him.  ...with a blowjob.  </p><p>Now with two bonus chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely, wonderful DealingWithATrickster. <3 
> 
> I loved this and though it ended up longer than I intended, I still adore it and thank you for the idea sweetheart!

  
  
  
Gabriel gave a frustrated grunt as a long arm darted between the doors of the elevator, just before they closed.  Dammit he was already late, he couldn’t afford to be later than he already was.  He looked back down at his phone and tapped off another rapid-fire text message to Zachariah, telling him to calm the fuck down and he’d be there as soon as he ditched this-  
  
  
…..WOAH….  
  
  
Gabriel’s fingers froze on his phone and he stared at the guy who’d managed to sneak onto the elevator.  And here he thought tall, golden and a god was just some fantasy, or something selective to porn.  Apparently not!    
  
  
A quick glance at the panel showed him that apparently Mr. Gorgeous worked in the law offices just below him.  Hm.  How had he not met this perfect ass in slacks yet?  He definitely needed to go downstairs more often.    
  
  
He frowned when the elevator screeched to a sudden halt.  He stumbled and spilled some of his hot coffee over his hand, swearing.  “Fuck!”    
  
  
“Here, let me help.”    
  
  
Gabriel had another moment of stunned realization when Mr. Gorgeous stepped closer and he realized just how tall he was.  Fuck.  The kid was almost a foot taller than him and his hands…he shivered, and not from the heat of the coffee as he took the spilled coffee away.    
  
  
“No, no, I’m fi-”  Gabriel tried to protest when his hands were cupped in hands that were big enough to make him wonder what else was big about the kid.    
  
  
“Let me check and see if you burned your hand.”    
  
  
Gabriel had to fight down the urge to shiver as long fingers stroked over his palm and the back of his hand, examining the pinkened skin carefully.  “Should be okay.”    
  
  
“Yeah, you look all right.”    
  
  
Holy fuck.  The kid had dimples.  Gabriel was doomed.  He’d have to find out who this kid was.  Yesterday.  Maybe if he was lucky, he could have him bent over his desk within forty-eight hours.  “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”    
  
  
Gabriel was glad when the kid moved away from him to go look at the doors and to press a few of the buttons on the panel.  “What happened?”    
  
  
“I’m not sure.  None of the buttons are working and it looks like we’re between floors.”    
  
  
He looked at the line of light peeking between the elevator doors.  “Well shit.  Hit the emergency stop button.  That’ll call for help.”  Gabriel strode over to the panel and pressed the button, frowning when nothing happened.  He pushed the button for a level and the panel sparked at him.  “Fuck!”    
  
  
“See?”    
  
  
Gabriel ignored the kid and pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling his secretary.  “Inias, I’m stuck in the elevator.  The first one.  Get a mechanic on the phone now and get us the hell out of here.”  He nodded twice and grunted out an assent before hanging up his phone.  He looked over to the kid.  “We should be out of here in a couple of hours.”    
  
  
Gabriel blinked in surprise when the kid whimpered and suddenly curled up in a corner of the elevator.  He was big enough that he shouldn’t be able to curl up like that.  “Kid, you okay?”    
  
  
“Sam.”  
  
  
He smiled.  That would make it easier to track down this kid later.  “Sam, I’m Gabriel Milton.  Can you tell me what’s wrong?”    
  
  
Sam bit down on his lip and looked up at Gabriel.  “How long are we going to be stuck here?”    
  
  
“A couple of hours, maybe less.”  Gabriel glanced at the door.  “We’re not in any danger, you know.  We’re not going to drop or something.”  He moved closer and, after a second, knelt down in front of Sam.  “We’ll be okay.”    
  
  
Sam dropped his hands to his face and groaned.  “Yeah.”    
  
  
A thought occurred to Gabriel.  “Fuck, are you claustrophobic?”    
  
  
“Yeah.”  Sam gave a hoarse chuckle.  “I can manage the elevators in short bursts fine.  But this is pretty much my nightmare right here.”    
  
  
“I didn’t realize I was so horrible that you wouldn’t want to be near me for an hour.”  Gabriel shot back, cursing himself for his sarcasm a moment later.    
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel, managing a genuine smile.  “You’re the only reason I’m not having a panic attack right now.”    
  
  
Gabriel smiled.  “A damn good thing since I would have no idea what to do if you had a panic attack.”  He paused and shifted a little closer to Sam.  “I could offer you a blowjob if you like.”    
  
  
Sam snorted out a laugh and turned to glare at Gabriel.  “I don’t think accepting a blowjob from one of my bosses is going to help me get ahead.”    
  
  
“Ha!” Gabriel laughed.  “Ahead.  Heh.”  He grinned when Sam smiled again.  “And hey, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.  Just a blowjob between friends.”    
  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at the blonde kneeling in front of him.  “Give many of those?  Blowjobs between friends?”    
  
  
“Nope!”  Gabriel kept grinning.  Sam wasn’t afraid to bite back.  He liked this kid more and more.  “Not one in fact.  You’re special.  And gorgeous.”  Gabriel let his eyes trail down and over Sam’s chest.  “With NO fashion sense, but that’s okay, I can work around that.”    
  
  
“Gabriel-”    
  
  
Gabriel reached out and pressed a finger to Sam’s lips.  “Look.  I’ll put it this way.  I was shamelessly ogling you the second you walked into this damn elevator.  I was going to find you later today and find some way to talk you into lunch or dinner with me.  Now, normally I would completely respect your not-wanting-to-get blown scruples, but if it keeps you from getting a panic attack, I’m counting that as a win-win.  What about you?”    
  
  
Sam swallowed and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes.  “Uh…what are you getting out of it?”    
  
  
“Besides a potential date with you?”  He grinned at Sam’s blush.  Oh fuck, this kid was adorable.  “I want to hear what you sound like when you come.  That’ll be more than enough for me to ‘get’ something out of this.”    
  
  
Sam bit down on his lip and nodded.  “If you’re sure.”    
  
  
Gabriel’s eyes lit up.  “Can you stand?  I don’t mind being on my knees, but it’ll be easier.”  He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing another number and grinning when Sam gave him a questioning look.    
  
  
“Hey, Crowley, remember that favor you owe me?  Yeah.  I’m calling it in now.  Cut the camera in elevator one.”  Gabriel winked at Sam when those hazel eyes went wide.  “No, you can’t watch you voyeuristic bastard.  Yes, he is far more gorgeous than the camera is telling you and no, you cannot have him!  Yeah.  No, no, Crowley.  Just cut the damn camera.”  Gabriel ordered and looked up at the camera in the corner of the elevator.  In a moment, the green light above it died and he turned to Sam.  “There.”    
  
  
“You’re rather frightening.”  Sam said, managing to stand, still keeping to his corner.    
  
  
Gabriel laughed again, moving in closer to Sam.  “I consider that a compliment.  Part of the reason I’m one of the bosses.”  He dropped his hands to Sam’s waist and squeezed.  “I believe I owe you a blowjob.”    
  
  
“Might have to uh…”  Sam flushed and looked away from Gabriel.  “Uh.  Not exactly the sexiest situation for me here.”    
  
  
Gabriel unbuckled Sam’s slacks and smiled.  “Close your eyes.”  He ordered, waiting until Sam had done so before continuing.  “Tell me about your bed.”    
  
“My bed?”    
  
  
Gabriel pulled Sam’s slacks down to mid-thigh and grinned up at Sam.  “Yeah, come on.  Tell me about it.  Sheet color, size, etc.  You sleep on the left or the right?  Or do you starfish in the middle?”  He hooked his fingers into the band of Sam’s boxer briefs and stared up at him.    
  
  
Sam laughed a little.  “It’s a king-size.  I’m 6’4”, so normal bed frames don’t cut it for me.  Made college suck.”    
  
  
Gabriel hummed out a laugh and tugged Sam’s the waistband further down.  “Keep going.”  He leaned forward and gave the soft bulge he could see a kiss and pressed his face into Sam’s hip, enjoying the gasp that got him.    
  
  
“I’m not a hedonist, so just normal cotton sheets for me.  Plain and white.  My comforter is a bit…”  Sam choked down another groan as Gabriel started mouthing him through his boxers.  “Ahh.  A bit geeky.”    
  
  
Gabriel smiled as Sam started to harden and damn if his mouth wasn’t watering.  “I like geeky.  Tell me more.”    
  
  
“It’s got word clouds of my favorite books spread across a white background.”  Sam flushed as Gabriel pulled his boxers the rest of the way down and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth.  Keeping his eyes shut made everything so much hotter.  Shit.  “I s-sleep-Ah!”  He groaned.    
  
  
He hummed and sucked more of Sam’s cock into his mouth.  Already more than half hard and getting harder.  Mmm.  He’d have to get this kid to fuck him.  Gabriel slowly ran his hands up Sam’s thighs, trying to encourage him to say more.    
  
  
“I sleep on the left side of the bed with guys and on the right side with women.”  Sam panted out and dropped his hand to Gabriel head, struggling to keep his hips still.  “Hasn’t been women lately though.  Kinda had a crush on someone.”    
  
  
Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s cock and bit down on Sam’s inner thigh.  “Bad form to talk about crushes when you’re getting blown by another guy.”    
  
  
Sam gasped at the bite to his thigh and shivered.  “Even if the guy blowing me is my crush?”  He had never been so glad that his eyes were closed when Gabriel paused.  He could feel those eyes on him and he shivered again.    
  
  
“Well, well, well.  Just full of secrets, aren’t you?”  Gabriel purred, smirking up at Sam as he wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick and began to stroke.  “Crushing on me, are you?  How long have you been nursing that little secret?”    
  
  
“Ahhh, Gabriel…”  Sam bucked his hips up, biting down on his lip again as he swore.  “Fuck, Gabriel!”    
  
  
“We’ll talk about that later big boy.  Come on.  Tell me how long you’ve had this crush on me.”  Gabriel leaned close and licked away the precome at the tip of Sam’s cock.    
  
  
“Fuck!”  Sam swore, tightening his fingers in Gabriel’s hair.  “Month and a half ago.  You came down to our floor and you were bent over Anna’s desk, talking to her for a good twenty minutes.”  
  
  
Gabriel chuckled and gave Sam’s cock a slow lick from base to tip.  “Admire the view?”    
  
  
“You have no idea.”  Sam panted.  “Wanted to bend you further over the desk, spread your legs and fuck you across it, make you scream.  Then I wanted to take you upstairs and have you return the favor to me across YOUR desk.”    
  
  
Gabriel sucked in a breath.  “Jesus FUCK kid.  Seriously?”    
  
  
Sam laughed a little.  “Yeah, god, Gabriel.  And then here you come and proposition me in the damn elevator…”    
  
  
“Must have been a dream come true.”  Gabriel grinned and squeezed his hand again, watching Sam gasp.    
  
  
“I’ll admit that I’m still holding out for the fucking across your desk.”  Sam licked his lips and opened his eyes at last, staring down at Gabriel.    
  
  
Gabriel groaned and dove in, sucking Sam down as low as he could take him, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of his dick.  He hummed and did everything he could to get Sam off as quickly as possible.    
  
  
Sam covered his mouth with his spare hand and whined behind it, his hips bucking forward.  “Fuck, Gabriel.”    
  
  
Gabriel pulled off for only an instant.  “Later.  Maybe real later.  Right now, just let go and enjoy.”  He ordered, swallowing as much of Sam as he could, enjoying the arch and shout of Sam as he did.  The kid was amazingly responsive.  He sucked hard, teasing the tip with his tongue, shivering at the loud moan Sam gave.    
  
  
“Ahhh, Gabriel!”  Sam bit down on his lip, trying to stay quiet, but fuck, Gabriel was swallowing him down like he was candy.  He tightened his fingers in Gabriel’s hair and let his hips rock forward just enough.  
  
  
Gabriel let his fingers slide further back to cup Sam’s ass and pull him closer, squeezing hard.  Sam gave a choked moan.  Apparently the kid wasn’t kidding about wanting to be fucked.  How delicious.  He tugged Sam’s boxers down and gripped the kid’s hips tight, pulling him closer.    
  
  
Sam whined through his teeth.  Fuck, he was going to come so damn quick and embarrass himself.  “Gabriel!”    
  
  
Gabriel hummed and sank low over Sam’s cock again, sucking hard.  The kid bucked under him and he could feel how tense he was getting.  Must be close.  Gabriel reached up to press at the soft patch of skin behind Sam’s balls, teasing his perineum.    
  
  
“Gabe, fuck, I’m gonna-mmm!”  Sam bit down on the back of his hand as Gabriel sucked harder.  His orgasm was a fucking tidal wave, washing over him as Gabriel sucked and fucking -swallowed- every drop.  Sam fell back against the elevator wall, panting.  “F-fuck, Gabriel.”    
  
  
Gabriel stood up and wiped his lips on the back of his hand before adjusting his erection in his slacks.  “Glad that you enjoyed.”    
  
  
Sam flushed and stared at Gabriel’s lips, red and slick.  FUCK.  “You didn’t have to swallow.”    
  
  
“I did if I didn’t want you to do a walk of shame out of here with come stains on your shirt.”  Gabriel gave a grin.  “Thought I’d spare you that.”    
  
  
Sam blinked at Gabriel before reaching out and yanking him close.  “You’re so fucking…damnit Gabriel.”  He growled, leaning down to kiss Gabriel, hard, devouring him.  He pulled back just enough to smirk at shorter man.  “Let me return the favor.”    
  
  
Just then, the elevator jerked under them.  Sam looked at Gabriel in surprise before scrambling to fix his jeans.    
  
  
Gabriel turned and glared at the camera.  “Determined to cockblock me you bastard.  I’ll get you back for that.”    
  
  
Sam squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, staring at Gabriel.  “Unless, you wanted to get dinner tonight…”    
  
  
His gaze shot back to Sam and his lips immediately widened into a grin.  “Depends on if you are going to be there for said dinner.”    
  
  
“I would be.”    
  
  
“Then yes, count me in.”  Gabriel licked his lips.  “And I expect to get that payback.”  The elevator started to ascend and he grinned widely at Sam.    
  
  
“You know…”  Sam hummed and stepped closer to the door.  “The office would be deserted later in the evening.  Maybe if your desk is clean…”    
  
  
Gabriel laughed as the doors opened for Sam and he stepped out.  “You naughty bastard.  I’ll text you the details.”    
  
  
Gabriel waited until the door had closed on Sam’s blushing face before he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Inias.  ‘The Sam who works downstairs.  I require his cell phone number.  Immediately.’  
  
  
If Sam thought he was going to get through the rest of the day without dirty text messages being sent to him every five minutes or so, he was very, very mistaken.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I kinda had the idea for this chapter floating around in my head for a while, and I was finally able to sit down and put it to paper!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Sam heard the elevator close behind him.  He felt dazed and off balance.  Had…had that actually just happened?  His hotter-than-fuck boss had blown him in an elevator.  For no reason, not really.  

 

“Sam?”  

 

He turned and looked at Anna, forcing a grin to his face.  He watched her eyebrows suddenly shoot into her hairline.  Right.  It was probably a little obvious at the moment.  Sam turned on his heel and strode into the bathroom.  

 

Sam turned the water on and doused his face when his phone chimed.  He gave himself a moment before he pulled it out.  Probably his boss wondering where the hell he had been this morning.  

 

It was from a number he didn’t recognize.  He frowned and opened the message.  

 

_ ‘So, you know I swallow.  Do you swallow?’ _

 

Sam’s eyes went wide and he looked frantically around the empty bathroom.  Only Gabriel could have sent that message.  His phone dinged a second time.  

 

_ ‘How do you feel about rimming?  Could I eat you out bent over my desk then fuck you?’ _

 

How…what…  Sam felt his cheeks turn bright red.  

 

_ ‘Hm.  Perhaps I shouldn’t be fantasizing about this in a meeting with the other partners.’ _

 

_ ‘Glad we’re sitting down though.  I’m hard as fuck and that ain’t easy to hide when you’re packing.’ _

 

Sam finally managed to tap out a response, his fingers shaking as he laughed.  _‘I swallow on occasion, rimming is awesome and why are we talking about this at work and not during dinner?’_

 

The response didn’t come back immediately, so Sam forced himself to take a few more deep breaths and head back to his desk.  He did have work to do and needed to get on it sooner rather than later.  

 

When his phone went off ten or so minutes later, Sam couldn’t help grinning as he pulled it out.  

 

_ ‘But dinner is so far away!’ _

 

_ ‘Should I jerk off before my next meeting?’ _

 

Sam thought about it for only a moment before he had an answer, tapping on his phone frantically.  _‘No!’_

 

_ ‘I could come blow you under the table during your next meeting though.’   _

 

Sam grinned, shaking his head as he imagined Gabriel’s response and tucked his phone back into his pocket.  

 

“So who is she?  Or he?”  

 

Sam looked up at Anna and blushed again.  “What are you talking about?”  

 

Anna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  “Whoever has you blushing like a schoolgirl every single time you look at your phone.”  

 

To accentuate that point, his phone went off again and Sam blushed as Anna raised an eyebrow.  “Someone I’ve liked for a while, okay?”  

 

Anna kept her eyebrow raised, but she nodded, accepting that for now.  “All right.  Try to finish the stuff on on your plate for today and then get out of here.  Lord knows you are going to be completely fucking useless for the rest of the afternoon.”  

 

Sam grinned at her as she started to saunter away before he grabbed his phone again.  

 

_ ‘Don’t tempt me.’   _

 

_ ‘Actually.’  _

 

_ ‘Do.’   _

 

_ ‘Any other bright ideas kiddo?’   _

 

Sam laughed.  He was already starting to get hard again.  Fucking Gabriel.  

 

_ ‘You sure you don’t want that off the cuff blowjob?’ _

 

He’d do it too.  In a heartbeat, if Gabriel wanted it.  Sam fiddled with his phone, waiting for the response from Gabriel when Anna appeared in front of his desk again.  He jumped when she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at him.  “Yes, Anna?”  

 

“One of the partners wants to see you.  Gabriel Milton.  Get your ass upstairs.  Last office on the left.”  She ordered, pointing upstairs.  “Get going.  He sounded impatient, and he’s usually pretty laid back.”  

 

Sam grabbed the nearest legal pad and swallowed as he stood up.  If Anna noticed the odd angle of the legal pad, she didn’t say anything as he booked it by her.  Fuck.  Was Gabriel really going to take him up on the-his phone beeped.  Sam flipped it open.  

 

_ ‘Hurry.’  _

 

It took him only two minutes to bound up the stairs and towards the office Anna had mentioned.  His dick was throbbing in his slacks.  Oh fuck.  They shouldn’t be doing this.  

 

Sam took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock when the door was yanked open in front of him.  

 

“Fucking finally.”  Gabriel yanked Sam down and into a kiss, pulling on his hair to tug him closer.  With a quick jump, he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and rocked forward, grinding against him.  “Hurry up kiddo.  We don’t have a lot of time and I don’t think you’re going to fit under my desk if you need to hide.  

 

Sam reached down and grabbed Gabriel by the ass, lifting him easily to pull their mouths closer.  He kissed Gabriel again, savoring it.  Fuck, Gabriel could kiss.  Sam licked into his mouth and nibbled at his lower lip before pulling away.  Gabriel’s mouth was red and swollen.  

 

“We are going to get in so much trouble.”  Sam mumbled, lowering Gabriel until his feet were on the floor again before he dropped to his knees, nosing at the erection that was tenting Gabriel’s slacks.  

 

“Perks of the being the boss.  I can tell everyone to fuck off.  Now hurry up and get your mouth on me.  Fuck it feels like I’ve been hard for hours.”  Gabriel said, his fingers sinking into Sam’s hair.  

 

He fumbled with Gabriel’s belt and zipper for a moment until he finally was able to tug down both his pants and his boxers, freeing his erection.  Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel and squeezed, smirking when the shorter man bit down a groan.  

 

Gabriel bucked his hips, his dick sliding smoothly through Sam’s fingers.  “Fuck, your hand, we’ll do this properly later, I’m not gonna last.”  

 

Sam smirked and leaned closer, licking Gabriel slowly from base to tip.  He pressed a slow, sucking kiss to the tip, tasting the precome there.  He sealed his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, hard, watching Gabriel squirm and gasp.

 

Gabriel was going to last an embarrassingly short time.  “Fucking hell kid, I am going to make you pay for this later, gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be unable to walk tomorrow.”  He held onto Sam’s hair and fucked his mouth, watching Sam take him even deeper.  

 

Sam swallowed Gabriel to the root on his next hard thrust and brought his hands up to squeeze Gabriel’s ass again.  He could tell Gabriel was starting to lose his rhythm, his movements getting frantic.  Sam sucked harder and felt Gabriel swell on his tongue until he was coming, hot and hard into his mouth.  

 

It was easy to feel Sam swallow around him, his throat and tongue working to squeeze out every last drop.  Gabriel locked his knees to keep from falling over and stared down at Sam.  “Fuck, kid.”  

 

He licked his lips and stood up slowly, his erection begging for attention.  Sam stared at Gabriel, his lips still red and his pants undone and tugged down around his hips.  “If we weren’t at work, I’d bend you over that desk, spread your legs and eat you out until you were begging for me to fuck you.”  

 

Sam smirked.  “As it is, I suppose I’ll have to wait til dinner.”  He leaned in and kissed Gabriel, hard and desperate.  By the time he pulled back, Sam didn’t want to wait.  But, they did have to work.  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam with his eyes wide.  His dick gave an interested twitch, but he certainly wasn’t twenty anymore.  He needed at least a little recovery time.  “Holy shit, Sam.”  

 

“Will there be anything else sir?”  

 

Gabriel barked out a laugh and grinned, tucking himself back into his boxers and then his slacks.  “No, no, I think that is quite enough for the time being.”  He gave Sam a slow look.  “Save that for me, won’t you?”  He glanced down and smirked.  

 

Sam gave a quick nod.  “Of course sir.”  

 

“And Sam?”  Gabriel added, walking back over to his desk.  

 

Sam paused, his hand on the doorknob.  He turned to look at Gabriel.  “Yes?”  

 

“I’ll see you later.”  

 

Sam grinned again and nodded.  “Absolutely.”  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter....?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even the second chapter demanded a sequel!

 

 

 

 

Sam’s nerves were shot to hell for the rest of the day.  There was no way he could do anything remotely resembling work when all he could think about was Gabriel bending him over that huge desk, fucking him with his tongue and then-

 

“Sam!”  

 

Sam snapped out of his daydream and looked sheepishly up at Anna.  “I promise I”m almost done.”  

 

Anna rolled her eyes.  “Make sure you get that out of your system this weekend.  I don’t mind covering for you today, but screw her brains out and come in ready to work on Monday, got it?”  

 

Sam cleared his throat.  Anna merely raised an eyebrow at him.  He coughed.  “Right.”  

 

“Good.  Now get the hell out of here.”  

 

Thank god the conversation with Anna had killed whatever had remained of his erection.  He packed up the rest of his things and watched Anna head out for the evening.  When no one else was paying attention, he sprinted back upstairs.  

 

The whole damn floor looked empty and he raised an eyebrow.  There was still a light on in Gabriel’s office and anticipation had him back to half hard before he even reached the door.  

 

Sam knocked and heard Gabriel chuckle before calling out that he could come in.  He even put the emphasis on come and made Sam grin.  Oh hell yes they’d be coming.  Both of them, if he had any say about it.  He opened the door and shut it behind him, locking it easily.  

 

Gabriel was sprawled in the large chair behind his desk, both of his feet on a mysteriously-clean desk.  Sam’s smirk grew and he walked closer.  

 

“I thought we could order in.  I took the liberty of hosting a happy hour on my dime and dismissed everyone early.  Thai is on the way.  Unless you’re…”  Gabriel licked his lips and let his eyes trail down from Sam’s shoulders, to his waist, to the cock he couldn’t wait to taste again that was pressing against those black slacks.  “Hungry for something else?”  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes.  “I thought you were the hungry one.  Something about making sure I can’t walk tomorrow?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and watched Sam walk closer until he was on the other side of the desk, only a few feet of mahogany separating them.  “You don’t want dinner now?”  

 

Sam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at Gabriel.  “I could eat.  I’d much rather you eat me out and then fuck me, but if you’re hungry, I suppose I can be made to wait.”  

 

Gabriel pressed a hand to the front of his pants and rubbed, teasing himself as he licked his lips and stared at Sam.  “Unbutton that shirt of yours.  Untuck it and lose the damn belt.  Keep the tie on.”  He ordered.  Sam immediately complied, his fingers quick as they undid each of the buttons.  “Yes, fuck, let me look at you.”  

 

Sam rolled his shoulders and let his shirt fall off.  He caught it and draped it over a nearby chair, following quickly with his belt.  He kicked off his shoes and socks as well, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.  

 

“I’m not stripping yet.  I have to go get the food.”  Gabriel said, daring Sam to contradict him.  When Sam did nothing more than drop his hands to the waist of his pants and raise both eyebrows, Gabriel grunted.  “Don’t stop on my account.  Please.”  

 

Sam laughed and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall off his hips and into a puddle on the floor.  He stretched and put his hands behind his head, glad that Gabriel didn’t seem to be able to look away from him, even in the simple grey boxers.  Well if Gabriel wanted a show….he walked closer, reaching out to hook a finger in Gabriel’s tie.  “Surely, even if you won’t strip for me yet, you could at least loosen your tie?”  

 

Gabriel coughed.  Sam in nothing more than his tie and the boxers with the….delicious tent should be memorialized forever.  “Jesus Christ.”  

 

Sam laughed and flexed.  He did work out a lot, and now that he had someone to show off for, well.  Might as well take advantage.  “See something you like?  Or a lot of things you like?”  

 

Gabriel licked his lips and stalked closer.  “I’ll admit I don’t quite know where to start.”  Which, was a lie.  He knew exactly where he wanted to start, but fuck, they had food coming.  “You are hiding a magnificent body beneath those suits kid.”  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and tugged Gabriel’s tie the rest of the way off.  “As you noticed earlier, I am most definitely not.”  He undid the first button on Gabriel’s shirt, watching his breathing start to pick up.  “A kid.”  He unbuttoned the second button and licked his lips.  

 

“How is it we’ve both had orgasms today and I didn’t manage to strip you?”  

 

Sam chuckled again and shook his head.  “I have no idea, but I’m just as eager.”  He undid one more button.  “How long do we have until the food gets here?”  

 

“Uhhhh…”  Gabriel glanced down at Sam’s finger that was toying with another button before back up to his eyes.  “At least...five minutes?”  

 

Sam dropped his fingers to Gabriel’s belt and gave a tug, before moving away.  “Not enough time.”  

 

“Plenty of time for you to finish stripping and spread yourself out on my desk.”  Gabriel said, admiring the view from behind.  Damn, of course the kid had to look fucking perfect coming and going.  

 

Shrugging, Sam hooked his fingers in the waistband and let his boxers fall to the floor, trailing his fingers over the desk.  

 

“Gabriel Milton - There’s food for you down here at security.”

 

Gabriel glared at the phone.  Cockblocking assholes!  They were getting no tip!  

 

Sam laughed and cocked one hip against the desk.  “Go ahead.  You did mention you were hungry.”  

 

“Not for food anymore!”  Gabriel growled, pressing a button on the phone.  “I’ll be right down.”  He turned to look at Sam.  “You put any clothing on, I’ll spank you!”  

 

Sam waited until Gabriel had stalked to the doorway before calling out.  “Is that a promise?”  

 

Gabriel tripped on the damn door frame and nearly face-planted, cursing as he strode down the hallway.  He was going to make sure that ass was cherry pink and the kid was fucking gagging for it when he got back upstairs.  

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The delivery guy had ended up being some pathetic looking kid that reminded him way too much of what Sam must have looked like while he was still in school, so Gabriel had thrown most of the cash in his wallet at him with a curt thank you before hauling ass back upstairs.

 

What to do first.  He would definitely make sure to spank that gorgeous ass.  Bend Sam over, rim and finger him until he was sobbing and begging for it, then fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to sit down.  Gabriel grinned as he pushed the door to his office open.  

 

He froze.  And stared.  And stared some more.  “Holy fuck.”  

 

Sam chuckled and spread his legs a little wider.  “I got impatient waiting for you.”  He pressed the second finger a little deeper into himself and gave his cock a slow squeeze.  “I have to say, your desk is comfier than I would have thought.”  

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it shut, opting instead for more staring.  He was never going to be able to look at his desk without popping a stiffy, ever again.  Ever.  Fucking ever.  Holy shit.  He put the food down on one of the chairs and walked closer.  “You ready to get fucked over it?”  

 

Sam shook his head and gasped.  “No, no, want your tongue in me, please.  Fuck!”  He arched as one of his fingers brushed over his prostate.  “Been thinking about it, please.”  

 

“Well, I’m never one to turn down a good plea bargain.  Off the desk Sammy, as delicious as you look spread out on it.  Back to me.  Spread ‘em.”  Gabriel ordered, his eyes lighting up when Sam scrambled to do as he had asked.  This kid was all kinds of perfect.  “So eager to get it, aren’t you? Want my cock in you fucking good and hard.”  

 

Sam whined, biting down on his lip as he turned his back to Gabriel and spread his legs wide.  “Please, Gabriel, please.”  

 

Gabriel smirked and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, leaving it in a pile behind him.  He unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the floor, kicking off his socks and shoes next.  He stopped just behind Sam and trailed his hands down Sam’s back, watching him tremble.  

 

“Look at you, all desperate and wet, just for me.”  He pressed one finger against Sam’s hole, watching his body buck like he had been hit with an electric shock.  Gabriel pressed just the tip of his finger in and watched Sam’s hands tighten on the edge of his desk.  “So perfect.  Gonna take such good care of you.”  He pulled his hand away and dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to the small of Sam’s back.  

 

Sam bit down a whimper at the gentle touch of Gabriel’s lips to his back.  He arched himself back, not caring how slutty that must have looked.  Fuck, he wanted and he wanted bad.  Now Gabriel was just teasing him.  “Gabriel, dammit, fuck please.”  

 

Gabriel smirked and puckered his lips up, blowing a stream of air at the twitching hole.  Sam moaned, nice and loud before pushing his hips back again.  Yeah, clearing the office for the evening had absolutely been a good plan.  Best plan he’d had in years.  He could tell that Sam was about to protest again when he leaned closer and nipped at the curve of Sam’s ass.  “Let an expert work, okay?”  

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  “Yeah, an expert tease, maybe.  Hurry up you asshole.”  He demanded, sucking in a slow breath.  When Gabriel’s tongue, flat and broad and a fucking tease licked over him, just enough to tantalize, he cried out.  “Gabriel!”  

 

Gabriel pulled back enough to stare at Sam.  “Don’t come for me kiddo.  Want you to come riding my dick and nothing else.”  He ordered before diving back into his feast.  While he liked eating men and women out, nothing was better than listening to them fucking lose it when he did.  That cranked his engine more than anything else.  

 

He pressed his tongue in, deep as he could, sealing his lips against Sam’s skin so he could suck, letting him get even further in.  Sam was bucking and straining under him, loud moans escaping.  Fuck, he’d need to gag the kid if they ever fooled around in his office again during business hours.  Gabriel pulled back to take a deep breath and pressed his palm to the base of his dick.  And that was a thought for another time.  In the meantime, making Sam scream seemed like the best option.  

 

He pressed in a finger next to his tongue and pulled back just enough to tease the rim.  This got him a different sound out of Sam, a low keening sound that he decided he liked, the second he heard it.  Oh yes.  He needed to hear that again.  A few hundred more times.  Sam took another finger without flinching, rocking back eagerly into the touch.  It looked like the kid was starting to babble too, asking, no, begging for more.  

 

“Fuck, Gabriel, please, please, need your tongue again, come on, I want it, fuck, devour me, please.”  Sam pleaded, leaning over the desk enough that his tie started to fall in a pool beneath him.  

 

Sam was amazing, bucking and moaning and scrambling for a better hold on his desk, alive and begging for more beneath him, and well.  Gabriel was only human.  He pulled away and licked his lips.  Eh.  Lube.  Bleh.  He reached around Sam and grabbed the tie, pulling it behind Sam, suddenly pulling it taught.  He yanked Sam back a little further and raised an eyebrow when Sam scrambled to wrap his fingers around the base of his dick.  

 

“Oh, did I find something that Sam likes…?”  Gabriel teased, giving another tug of the tie.  After the tie, he glanced down at it quickly to make sure Sam was still able to breathe without issue.  By the way his chest was heaving, he was going to go with yes.  “I think I found something Sammy really likes.”  

 

Sam whined and arched back, wanting Gabriel to touch him again, in some way, any way.  “Gabriel, please!”  His voice was high and desperate and fuck he needed to come, needed Gabriel to touch him, something, anything.  

 

Gabriel slowly pulled Sam back by his tie until Sam’s back was bent enough to allow his head to rest against Gabriel’s chest.  All of Sam’s muscles, pulled tense like this were...amazing.  “You love being held down like this, don’t you?  I bet if I were to tie you up and fuck you, you’d damn near lose your mind, wouldn’t you?”  

 

Sam gasped and tightened his hand around his dick.  “Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come, not yet, please.”  

 

“Sounds like you’re getting a little desperate there for me Sammy?  You wanna come?”  Gabriel teased, licking at the shell of Sam’s ear.  “Make a mess of yourself and then make a mess of me too?”  

 

Sam whined and bit down on his lip, panting as the tie started to dig into his throat a little bit more.  “Gabriel, please.”  

 

“Go ahead Sam.  I wanna watch.  Want to see you make a mess of yourself.”  Gabriel ordered, dropping his hand down to pull Sam’s away.  “How about just like this?  Me, staring.  Talking to you.  Gonna fuck you so hard after this, I’ll think of you every time I sit here.  Gonna tie you up and gag you next time because you’re loud-”

 

“Fuck!”  Sam swore, his whole body tensing and bucking as he came, Gabriel’s words more than enough to send him over the edge after being keyed up all afternoon. He slumped, shifting so he wasn’t leaning so much on Gabriel as he tried to catch his breath.  “Holy.  Shit.”  Gabriel was still holding onto the tie too.  

 

He gave himself another minute to breathe before he turned and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “I hope that you are still planning on fucking me, or we’re going to keep trying to one-up each other with sexy things and that is going to end with one of us fired.”  

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned at Sam.  “I wouldn’t be against a game of sex-chicken with you.”  He winked and walked over to his chair.  Big and leathery and...fuck he was a dirty old bastard for wanting this, but….

 

“Gabriel?”  Sam raised an eyebrow and turned look as Gabriel unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, shimmying them down his hips just enough before he plopped himself in his chair.  “Planning to fuck me from all the way over there?”  

 

“Nope!”  Gabriel announced, spreading his legs.  “I’ve done a bunch of the work so far.  Your turn to help out here.  I got you nice and open.  Now get your ass over here and ride me.”  

 

Sam laughed and walked closer, stopping at Gabriel’s slacks to fish out the condom he’d known would be there.  “Could you BE any more stereo-typical power-hungry lawyer?  

 

Gabriel laughed and raised his eyebrows at Sam.  “Says the lawyer about to sleep with his boss?”  

 

Sam stopped in front of Gabriel and planted one knee on either side of Gabriel’s hips.  “This has nothing to do with you being my boss…”  Sam rolled the condom down Gabriel’s dick and gave him a slow stroke.  “And everything…”  He positioned Gabriel properly and then started to sink down, the burn just the right side of painful.  “To do with how much I want your cock in me.”  

 

Gabriel tightened his hands on the arm of the chair and stared up at Sam, the miles of skin and muscles suddenly in front of him and nothing separating them.  “Fuck, yes!”  He struggled to hold himself still as Sam sank lower, taking him in deeper inch by inch until Sam was all of the way down.  He swallowed harder.  “F-Fuck, Sam.”  

 

Sam leaned closer and bit down on the lobe of Gabriel’s ear.  “You ready?”  By Gabriel’s gasp and the way his hands tightened on the arms of the chair, that was a yes.  He lifted himself up, slowly, enjoying the sound that was almost a whimper that came from Gabriel before he slammed back down.  Gabriel went deep enough to brush against his prostate and Sam howled.  

 

“Fuck, you are so fucking loud!”  Gabriel growled, moving his hands to Sam’s hips to help the kid move, because Sam looked ready to start bouncing in his damn lap.  Sam’s next thrust down, he pulled and bucked up, and the moan Sam let out was fucking obscene.  

 

“Good thing, ah!”  Sam shuddered as Gabriel helped him set a hard rhythm, his cock more than half hard again and growing.  “Good thing you cleared everyone out of the office then!”  

 

Gabriel reached up and tangled his hand in Sam’s hair, yanking his head back enough to pull the tendon’s in Sam’s neck tight.  He leaned down and sucked a hickey into the skin just below the collar line.  “Next time, I’m gonna tie you up and gag you and make sure that no one can hear you.”  

 

Sam bucked in Gabriel’s lap and tried to speed him up, make him go faster, anything to get him to hurry the fuck up.  “Fuck, yes, do it.”  He panted, licking his lips and staring at Gabriel.  

 

“Have you ride me just like this, with your hands tied behind your back, a visual feast just for me.”  Gabriel purred, rocking up into every thrust from Sam, wrapping his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke in time with each of the thrusts.  “Bet you’d be fucking perfect, wouldn’t you?  

 

Sam whined, reaching up to clench at Gabriel’s hair.  “Gabriel, fuck, so good!”  Fuck, he needed to slow down and make this last.  Gabriel wasn’t having any of it, slamming into him at the same rhythm, forcing him to speed up again.  He braced himself on the chair and started riding Gabriel for all he was worth.  

 

“That’s it, get yourself off, just like this, want to see you come again, once wasn’t nearly enough and fuck, you really do take it so perfect, don’t you?”  Gabriel purred, sucking another mark into the skin just above Sam’s collarbone.  

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam cried out, biting down on his lip.  The fabric of the chair was starting to rip, he could hear it, but fuck if he was about to stop any time soon.  “So fucking close, shit.”  He swore.  Gabriel was certainly making good on his promise to make sure he couldn’t sit down tomorrow.  

 

“Me too Sam, fuck, come on, make me come.”  Gabriel ordered, wrapping the tie around his hand again, pulling on it hard enough to yank Sam forward.  

 

Sam’s breath was punched out of him in one go as he came for the second time in short order, coating his stomach and chest in strings of white before slumping against Gabriel in that massive chair of yours.  Gabriel was still moving, still frantic, and so close.  “Come on Gabriel, come on.”  

 

Gabriel clenched his eyes shut and slammed up and into Sam, going deep as he came, exploding into the condom and clenching Sam’s hips tight enough to bruise.  He sank back into his chair and panted, looking at the six-foot plus of hot lawyer who was boneless and relaxed in his lap.  “Holy shit.”  

 

Sam grinned against Gabriel’s neck and pressed a kiss there.  “Next time, I’m bending you over the desk and fucking you until you scream.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and patted Sam on the arm.  Let the kid think whatever he wanted, but Gabriel was absolutely going to make sure Sam got the spanking he deserved next time.  “So, Thai at my place?”  

  
“Thai at your place sounds awesome.”  Sam said, grinning as he stood up from Gabriel’s lap and walked towards his clothes.  “Let’s go.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now kids! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
